Episode 223 (30th January 1963)
Plot Jed hasn't slept, worried that he was almost engaged to Sheila. She's managed to put her parents right and makes fun of the fright he experienced. Emily turns up for her last day at Gamma Garments, still angry at her treatment. Doreen gives Swindley cheek when she turns up late. Martha and Ena both think Emily was sacked because Swindley was jealous of Edwin. They are amazed when Jed happily agrees to unload the stock from a van he's borrowed as Minnie is concerned that Bobby has settled down in one of the boxes. Emily breaks down when serving the Hewitts. Doreen tells them the cause. The brewery plan to send a rep round on the night of Jack's regimental reunion dinner but he refuses to miss it, annoying Annie. Martha declares she's boycotting Gamma from now onwards due to Emily's treatment. Doreen hands in her notice so that Emily can stay, but Swindley explains that Emily has to go because she earns the most. Frank tells Ken that Ida would have understood him and Christine, even if he doesn't and he's not going to be on his own for the rest of his life. The brewery say they don't mind Jack not being on the premises when they visit. At Annie's prompting, Jack asks Albert along to the reunion, supposedly to keep an eye on him. Ena thinks they'll both roll back drunk. Harry worries that Lucille isn't doing well at school. Jerry and Jed settle their differences. Jed's van won't start and he bemoans his lack of success. Christine gets annoyed at Sheila's constant questions about her boyfriend. Frank tells Elsie that he wants to ask Christine to marry him. She tells him to get a move on if that's what he wants. Doreen wishes Emily well as she packs up at the end of the day. Swindley tells her that he'll be lost without her and she runs out in tears. Swindley closes the shop and rings head office, asking to speak to Mr Papagopolous. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) is credited but did not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A parting of the ways for Miss Nugent and Mr. Swindley - and an important decision for Frank Barlow *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,393,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1963 episodes